No matter what
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: I never thought that basketball game would change our life. And I think we will always cherish that day until the day we'll die. FourTris. Short One-shot. Rated T. If you don't like cute stories full of love, then no need to read this.


**No matter what :**

**Hello, this story is a one-shot. I will repeat it, I am french so I apologize for the mistakes. **

**I do play basketball but I don't know some vocabulary words so I had to find them on the Internet. I apologize if they are wrong...**

**TRIS' POV :**

Today, I am going to see my first basketball game. Christina decided to drag me there since her boyfriend, Will, is in the team. I accepted to go because it's the last game of the year and she can be really annoying when she wants something.

Christina is always trying to make me 'gorgeous' but I know she can't. To be gorgeous, I first need to be pretty and I not really am. She throws me dress after dress until we found The One. After she chose this blue summer dress, she hands me black high heels. I slip them on and she immediately curls my hair and does my make up.

"Chris... are you done ? It's only a basketball game, plus we are going to be late."

"Don't worry, we... holy shit we are late." She puts on her heels then leads me to the car. She speeds toward the gym and we enter it 2 minutes before the game's beginning. We sit not far from our team's bench because Christina is a player's girlfriend.

I watch the other team warming up and it's quiet impressive. They are all so tall and muscular.

"So...that's a basketball game" I say.

"You never watched one ?" she asks stunned.

"No. Too busy reading I guess" she laughs and looks at me.

"Do you know the rules ?"

"Not really but it doesn't matter. It's probably my first and last basketball game anyway"

She can't answer because the game is about to begin. I watch our team cheering then the players walk on the court. Will winks at Chris and she smiles. They are so cute together.

But then, I see him. The number '4'. His dark blue eyes look right into mine and a smile appears on his face. I am pretty sure, I do the same. I look at him. His muscular frame, his dark brown hair pleading me to tangle my fingers in them, his strong jaw which only wants to be caressed and his lips that demand to be kissed. I shake my head to stop thinking of him but my eyes always drifft towards him. I glance at him, long enough for him to wink at me. I blush and the game begins...

Through the entire game I kept my eyes on him. Watched how his arm muscles moved as he shot, how his muscular legs contracted as he defended, how the sweat in his hair made them more tousled. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I did catch him a few times glancing at me and each time I would blush. Thank god, Chris didn't see it.

The game began 25 minutes ago and I find myself drown in it. Our team has the ball. Will passes it to the number '8' then he passes it to him. He shoots a three-points when an opponent pushes him. Everything happens so quickly. He falls and the next second, he is on the floor holding his ankle. I quickly stand up and bite my lips. I always do that when I am nervous... and right know, I am. Two guys carry him to the bench, closer to me. I don't focus on the game anymore, I only watch him. Anger spreads in me as a guy touches his ankle and he winces.

Someone puts some ice on it and he seems to be in less pain. He turns his head to me then offers me a smile. That smile...

10 minutes later, someone asks him something and he nods. They come back with some kind of bandage and they surround his ankle with it. Then he puts his shoes back on. What is he doing ?

"Chris"

"What ?"

"What is he doing ?" I look at him and she follows my gaze.

"Well, he is going to play again."

"What ? But he hurt himself. He can't play, what if he makes it worst ?" she smirks at me.

"Look at you. Does my little Tris have a crush ?"

"No ! It's just.. he.. he sprained it pretty bad."

"Whatever you say" She smirks and looks back at the game. I try to focus but I can't, I am scared for a guy I don't even know.

He walks on the court again and the game continue. I watch him run, jump, move and each time I am afraid he hurts himself even more. Fortunately, at the end of the game, our team wins. 64-62. I clap along with the others but I only see him. He gets a lot of pats on the back and smiles.

Then, one of those cheerleaders throws herself in his arms. My hands stop clapping, my nails digging it my knuckles. My breathing increase. My body shakes.

I immediately relax when he pushes her away.

Christina takes my hands and leads towards the stairs.

"Where are we going Chris ?"

"I want to see Will and you are going to talk to number 4."

"What ? No, no, no and no."

"Yep, you are."

She opens the door to the court and then she runs toward Will. He takes her in his arms which cause her to squeal because he is sweaty. I watch them together and smile. They are so...

"Cute, aren't they ?" I nod still looking at them but then I jump. I didn't expect someone to talk to me. I turn my head and my breath catches in my throat. Number 4.

"My name is Tobias" he says, sticking out his hand. I take it with a smile.

"Tris." His smile widens but he doesn't let go of my hand. "How is your ankle ?"

"Oh.. I am fine. Thanks"

"I was a little worried when I saw you fall. I thought it was bad." I blush and look down.

"Well it's okay, really." I find myself smiling again. He is perfect. "So, my friend, Zeke, is throwing a party for our victory. Are you going ?"

"Chris is my bestfriend so I am sure she would drag me there, but yes I'll go."

"Cool ! So I suppose I see you there, Tris" He winks and leaves with the other guys to the showers.

"So did he ask you on a date ?" Christina asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not really.."

"What's that mean ?"

"He asked if I wanted to go to the party. I said that you'd propably drag me here but I said yes anyway."

She squeals again and hugs me.

"Yay ! Let's go !"

I quickly text my parents and say I'll spend the night at Christina's. I get out the car and she opens the door.

I am shocked by what I see. I thought it would be a party with a lot of people everywhere but I only see the team with their girlfriends and what I guess are only a few friends.

"Hey Babe." Will shouts and Chris runs in his arms.

"Alright, let's the party begin." A guy yells, maybe Zeke. He puts on the music and everybody begins to dance. I sit on a chair next in a corner and watch them having fun. I never was the kind of girl always partying and drinking. It doesn't mean I never drink, just not every saturday like Christina.

"What does a pretty girl doing here alone ?" I look up and see Tobias. I glance at his glass.

"How much did you drink ?" I ask laughing.

"Why ?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Atually, it's my first" My face burns and it suddenly becomes really hot in there.

"Oh.." I mumble.

He sits next to me and sighs.

"So Tris, tell me about yourself"

"There's nothing to tell"

"I reject that by the hand."

"No really. I am 17. We are in the same high school but somehow we never met. I really love to read and that's it..."

"It's not nothing" He replies smirking.

We talk for hours, trying to learn more about the other. Suddenly, he takes my hand and pulls me up with him. He leads me toward the 'dancefloor' and once I step on it, the music changes into a slow one. I giggle while he laughs. I thought he was going to let me go but he surprises me by putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him. My arms snake around his neck. I try to fight my blush but I fail. We sway slowly on the song.

"Tell me Tris. Why did you asked how much I drank ?"

"You said I am pretty and I thought you were drunk because, let's face it, I am not pretty."

"You're right, you're not pretty... You're gorgeous and I really really want to kiss you right now."

"Wha- ?" I am cut off by his lips on mine.

First, I am tensed but then I quickly relax and kiss him back while closing my eyes.

His hands wrap around my waist to keep me close to him. My hands, which are on his neck, move to his hair and tousled them. I waited for that moment the entire night.

He pulls away, a smile on his face, his eyes looking right through mine.

"Wow.." I say.

"Indeed" he whispers back.

**Two years later**

**Tobias' POV:**

Where is she ? She said she would be here. I need to see her. We are going to play the most important game in the year. She has to be here.

I come back to reality when Zeke elbows me in the ribs.

"Calm down, dude, Tris is going to be there. She is with Christina, you know that girl can talk about make up for hours."

"Yeah, you're right". Tris and I are dating for two years now. She is my everything and since that game, I can't win without having her in the gym.

I finally see her, she is sitting in her spot. I wink at her but she only gives a small wave. Her face shows a smile but even from here, I see it's fake.

I walk to her and looks up at her.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes, I am fine. We can talk about this later." She nods her head towards my teammates who are waiting for me.

"Okay, babe" I blow a kiss and she smiles, a real smile this time.

The game begin, but I can't stop thinking of Tris. What if she wants to break up with me ?

I begin to play but I can't think straight. I only focus on her. I can't loose her.

I miss pass after pass, shot ofter shot. I can't even run properly. I was right, I can't play without her being fully with me. The thought of her leaving me scares me.

I look up at her, she begins to cry. My heart clenches. She stands up and leaves. I don't think. I leave the court, the game still playing behind me. I follow her sobs and find her walking towards the exit. She opens the door but I close it.

"Tell me what's wrong" I plead.

"What are you doing here ? You should be playing..."

"Answer"

"We have to break up." My heart shatters, my brain explodes.

"What ?"

"I am-I am pregnant Tobias and I can't ask you to stay with me." I stumble from the shock.

She is pregnant. With my child. She left me. With my child. I lost them both.

I look up but she is already gone. I open the door and run after her. When I see her, I sprint to join her then hugs her close.

"Tobias, let me go" she pleads.

"No, I won't make that mistake"

"No, Tobias. You deserve a life." She turns in my arms. She caresses my cheek with a weak smile. "I am going to miss you but don't forget that I love you. Forever" She tries to walk back but I don't let her go.

"Tris, this baby is my life now and I can't let the opportunity to be with you pass. I love you and the baby too."

"No Tobias, I can't let you do that. You can have a bright future with a family... but when you'll be ready. You-" I don't know how to shut her up so I kiss her, with all my love, all my soul.

"You are my family now. No matter what"

**The end.**

**So.. If you saw mistakes (and I am sure you did), could you tell me in a review or by PM ? (especially about the vocabulary).Thanks.**

**And don't forget, I would like to know what you think of it ;)**


End file.
